


Моя Элеонор

by Riakon



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Элеонор, моя милая Элеонор. Помнишь ли ты нашу первую встречу?





	Моя Элеонор

Элеонор, моя милая Элеонор...

Помнишь ли ты тот день, когда твои глаза впервые встретились с моими? Помнишь ли ты, как ты гордо вздернула подбородок и посмотрела на меня как истинная хозяйка острова — без тени страха, без призрака сомнений? Помнишь ли ты, как потом сотню тысяч раз ты доказывала мне, единственному кто может разрушить все на этом острове по своей прихоти, что ни я, ни кто либо другой не смогут свергнуть тебя с трона?

Да, сейчас ты смотришь на меня, как затравленный зверь. Этот остров — мой. То, что ты так любишь — моё. Все труды твоей жизни на острове в одночасье оказались в моих руках, и ты меня ненавидишь молча, и я вижу это в твоём взгляде, Элеонор Гатри. Моя славная Королева не готова уступать мне, не хочет мириться с таким положением дел, но и ты, и я оба знаем одну страшную правду — ради острова ты пойдешь на все. 

Помнишь ли ты, Элеонор, как тогда, в самый первый раз я взял тебя в своей палатке, как ты кусала губы и терпела боль, как после, в удовольствии ты кричала снова и снова моё имя. Тогда, кажется, ты ни на мгновенье не жалела о том, что отдала себя всю самому злобному и сильному пирату на острове. И я не жалел ни о чем, ведь ты сделала это по собственному желанию. Я не принуждал тебя, помнишь, Элеонор? 

Моя славная королева решила в одночасье, что ей не нужен такой как я — дерзкий, грубый, сильный, больше похожий на варвара, чем на джентльмена. Не потому ли ты сделала свою ставку на этого слабака Флинта? Или же это было попросту для того, чтобы досадить мне, а, Элеонор? 

И тебя не интересовало, что в тот миг ты вырвала своей тонкой девичьей рукой сердце у меня из груди и попросту забрала с собой, сделав меня раз и навсегда — слабым. Какой я был глупец, не мог понять, что тебя не нужно оберегать, о нет. Ты нуждаешься в защите так же как тигровая акула, не меньше. Тебя оскорбляло то, что я вел себя так по отношению к тебе, и ты решила не терпеть этого ни дня больше, раз и навсегда делая меня слабым в схватке с собой и забирая себе преимущество.

Хотя, разве это имеет хоть какое-то значение? Ты с таким напором бросалась защитить свою шлюху, словно эта девка была самым дорогим, что у тебя было. Конечно же, этой девке неоткуда было знать, что отнюдь не твоё сердце является самым ценным на свете. Нет, самая большая ценность на свете — это твой остров. Твоё сокровище — этот песок, эти люди, большая часть из которых тебя ненавидит за то, что тебя невозможно сломать, а другая за это же боготворит. 

Святая Элеонор.

Вот как стоит тебя называть людям на этом острове. 

Святая сука.

И все же я знаю, как вернуть тебя обратно. Не нужно брать тебя измором, в конце концов, я не рядовой. Я пират, а потому я взял твоё единственное сокровище на абордаж. И теперь ты смотришь на меня как на равного. Как на того, с чьей силой тебе придётся считаться. Как на того, кого тебе предстоит победить. Что же, Элеонор, победи меня, если сумеешь. Ты достойный противник, пусть и женщина. 

И я знаю что случится этой ночью. Можешь считать, моя Королева, что у меня открылся провидческий дар. Этой ночью ты придешь в мой форт обсуждать важные вопросы, в которые я даже не стану вникать, просто глядя на тебя так, словно ты снова только моя. И все это будет длиться до безобразия долго, но когда все уйдут, и останемся только ты и я, в этот миг я притяну тебя к себе рывком и поцелую так, что у тебя подкосятся ноги, как всегда, и ты ухватишься за мою руку, до боли сжимая на ней свои нежные пальцы.

Мои руки поднимут шуршашие юбки твоего платья и надавят так, что ты опустишься в моё кресло на мои колени. И не прекращая поцелуя я войду в тебя быстро и сильно, и возьму так, как не сможет никто, и возможно ты сумеешь забыть свою шлюху и понять, что она тебе совсем не пара. Ведь тебе нужен противник. И этим противником стану я.

Помнишь ли ты, как впервые мы встретились? Помнишь ли ты мои глаза, когда я смотрел на тебя, ещё юную, но уже бесконечно прекрасную? Помнишь ли ты, как время остановилось, когда ты беззвучно бросила мне вызов?

Элеонор, моя бесстрашная Элеонор...


End file.
